


Daichi Sawamura lemon (Daichi x  reader)

by Jeski



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeski/pseuds/Jeski
Summary: Just some sexy time with Daichi





	Daichi Sawamura lemon (Daichi x  reader)

Please don't shame me, this is my first lemon...

Your crush, Sawamura Daichi was looking at you strangely. You could see the lust in his eyes. Penetrating you, almost as if he was staring into your soul. He pushed you against the wall.

"S-S-Sawa-k... ?" you said before he silenced you with a kiss. His tongue Pressing up against your lower lip, asking for entry. You slowly open your lips to have his tongue exploring your dark, wet cavern. His tongue roughly swirling around your mouth, entwining with yours. You let out a soft, pleasurable moan. You break free from the kiss. "Sawa-kun? What was that?" you ask him.

"Don't act like you didn't like it (y/n)-chan and please call me Daichi." he said seductively. He then sealed your lips with a deep kiss, almost melting you. He moved down to the nape of your neck. He bit down on specific area, making you moan slightly. He then started unbutton your shirt. Ripping it off your corpse, flinging it across the room. Before you could protest, he sealed your lips with a kiss. He was pressing you up against the wall,  you could feel his member through his pants. It was rubbing up against your womanhood. The kiss was getting deeper, his tongue swirling deeper than before. You were moaning mess. Then he broke the kiss, grabbed you and threw you onto the sofa now paying attention to your exposed chest. "(y/n)-chan I love you. I've always loved you. Ever since the first day of our 1st year." he said as he said as he grouped your bare breasts. He put his head at your teat, biting softly on one while pinching the other. You couldn't overpower Daichi.

 Sawamura Daichi was was is a third year and the captain of the volleyball club at your high school, Karasuno. You never thought that someone so sweet would be this rough in intercourse. As you laid there being fondled, moaning loudly. You could feel his hot throbbing member between his legs. His free hand trailed down to your skirt. Stupid you didn't wear underwear so his fingers instantly touched your womanhood. His eyes widened a bit in surprise. Then he smiled slyly. " (y/n)-chan I didn't know you were this naughty." he said followed by me blushing a deep crimson.   " I-I-It's not like I knew this was going to happen or anything like that..." you said shyly as he smirked at your reaction. "That is what makes a man go crazy. The innocent act. I see you every day peeking in the gym watching us play, better yet me (y/n)-chan." he growled. " N-N-Noo its not what you think I -I-I just find it entertaining to watch you guys play volleyball" you said. " allthoughImayhavefeelingsforyoutoo." you said under your breath. He then started stroking your wet womanhood. "Da-ach-chi-ku-kun" you said, moaning softly. "F-ine I-I do sort of like y-you Daichi-kun" you said a little embarrassed. " I knew it!" he said triumphantly. "Now it's time to continue isn't it, (y/n)-chan?" he said. You just faintly nod your head yes. He repositions his hand and head at our womanhood. He then begins to lick and thrust into your womanhood. You start off moaning a little louder than before but then go louder than that. Your stomach starts to get tight,as if something is going to come out. " D-D-D-aa-ch-chi-k-ku-n I-I th-think some-th-thing is come-ing"you said as you inhaled sharply. "Good (y/n)-chan. Let it come" he said, taking a break from licking you. " A-A-AAHH, D-D-D-D-A-A-A-CH-CH-CH-IIII. IT'S COMING " you said as you hit your erethism.  After a couple of minutes, Daichi asked you if you wanted to continue,  knowing full well you were tired from your climax. You just nod your head faintly. Daichi positioned his member at your hole. You groan out in pain, tears streaming down your face. " It's ok, (y/n)-chan. The pain will go away soon," he said, as he kissed away your tears. "O-Oh Daichi f-faster!" you moan out, in pure bliss. He then flipped you around, him still inside you, so you're in his arms,pressed up against the wall. His member goes deeper inside you, hitting your womb. "D-D-D-AI-CH-CH-I I-I-'M C-C-OME-ING!' you scream out. "I'm c-close too."Daichi   grunted into your ear. Just after that you felt the tension in your stomach release, leaving you in pure bliss. Daichi kept thrusting into you for a few minutes, then pulls out, squirting his white baby batter on you. He then collapses next to you. "I-I love y-ou (y-y/n)-chan" Daichi said out of breath. "I-l-l-love you t-too, Daichi-kun" you respond sheepishly. "Daichi-kun?" You call. He responded with a hum. "What does this make us now?" You ask. "Well would you be my girlfriend?" He counter-asked (is that a thing?) "W-well after all this, yeah. I will." You responded. He then pulls you closer to him and kisses you on the cheek. "Ready for round 2?" He asked you. "D-daichi!" You shouted. "Is that a no?" "YES!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Well  that's it. Sorry if Daichi is really ooc. I know it sucks but plez don't hate. Like I said this is my first lemon. Also leave a comment on how it was but not too bad of comments please. Don't forget to go to my profile and follow if you like my lemon. If requested, I may do a book of Haikyuu lemons.


End file.
